Of Little White Cloth and Wedding Nights
by surforst
Summary: Title says it all. Slight suggestive themes but nothing too serious. [Oneshot]


_"Grief can take care of itself, but to get the full value of joy, you must have somebody to divide it with."_

-- Mark Twain 

**Of Little White Cloth and Wedding Nights**

I.

Kim shook her hair as little bits of rice went flying around them even as Ron continued to hold her hand. Kim smiled as Ron helped her gently get into the limo, with a gentlemanly bow of course, even as their friends and family cheered. She had to admit though the flashing cameras were a little irritating but when two former teen heroes get married you have to expect that sort of thing. At least now maybe the national rumor wheel will stop with the whole concept she was using Ron as a cover for her supposed love with Shego. She doubted it though but that was part of life.

"Take us to the hotel good sir." Kim turned as Ron sat down next to her smiling at his poorly done British accent as he addressed the driver. He'd been bouncing off the walls ever since they exchanged vows and she was hoping he'd keep that energy going for later tonight. At that thought Kim couldn't help but blush.

"Will do sir." Kim looked forward as the driver nodded and she couldn't help but see the knowing smile on his face as he looked back at them. Blushing a much deeper shade of red Kim hit the button bringing up the dividing screen between them wanting a little privacy with her new husband.

Smiling she then leaned over against Ron resting her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. It had been an exhausting day with all the preparation before hand finally coming down to the simple ceremony but despite the hectic rush that seemed to occur during any of her larger plans she had to admit the thing went off rather well. Besides she looked badical in her wedding dress and the stares she had gotten from Ron hadn't hurt either. Opening her eyes slightly she looked upwards at his face seeing his brown eyes staring down at her. She loved those eyes and the way he looked in his tux didn't hurt either.

Moving her hand up, she gently adjusted a stray bit of his hair putting it back in place as she smiled. "Any regrets Mr. Stoppable?"

"None at all Mrs. Stoppable." She smiled up at him as his grin grew even larger. "Besides who wouldn't want a wife who knows sixteen different styles of Kung Fu."

Kim smiled contently as she once again closed her eyes just resting against him. Gently she breathed in his smell enjoying the moment of calm they had. Her mind went back to about half a year earlier when this had all started.

II.

Kim nervously adjusted the skirt of her dress for the hundredth time that night. Granted it felt like the thousandth but that was more then likely due to her nerves. 'Calm down Kim its not like you haven't sat across from Ron before eating dinner at his place. It's no big just a simple dinner and a simple question at the end. So not the drama.' Kim chuckled weakly as she poked again at the pasta in front of her. Like usual Ron's meal was excellent and like usual she had somehow managed to burn the salad. Not that it was her fault after all they should warn you about adding oil near an open flame.

"KP you there?" Kim looked up quickly a blank expression on her face as she looked directly at Ron. She couldn't help but blush and fidget with her skirt again but she did focus on him this time. "I was asking how your finals went KP?"

"Oh...you know the usual sitch." She cleared her throat as she took another fork full of pasta making sure she speared one of the chunks of tomato spread throughout the dish. "I'm loving this dish Ron what do you call it?"

"Spaghetti?" Kim blushed again mentally berating herself for assuming Ron had made something complicated. "Though I did add in a bit more garlic then usual with a hint of cinnamon. You like?" Kim nodded enthusiastically as she took another bite of the meal. She couldn't help but see Ron staring at her in a confused manner.

Taking a sip of the wine in front of her she looked back at Ron. "So how are things going?" As soon as she said it she felt like hitting her head on the table. How are things going? Like she didn't know after all she spent most of her free time with the guy and sometimes she had trouble getting him to shut up about how thing were actually going.

Ron though for his part seemed to cheer up now that he had a chance to ramble. "You know KP the usual. The guys down at corporate want me to finish up with school as soon as possible to devote more time to the company. In fact their thinking of producing another commercial for the new Mole Rat surprise meal that we're producing and they want me to star in it again. Who would have thought that Ron Stoppable would appear on T.V. as much as I have?"

"I did." Kim blushed again realizing the dumb remark she made even as Ron threw her another odd glance. "I mean after all you are their number one fan and the inventor of most of their new menu items. Bueno Nacho would be insane not to put you on T.V. and besides people like you."

"Nah they probably can't even remember my name."

"That's not true Ron! People like you! You!" Kim blushed even more at the raised tone she had taken at that even as she sat back down. "I mean you're a good guy and all and people like you and if some don't remember you then screw them and their not important anyway. You know what I mean?"

"Sure..." Kim groaned again as she fidgeted with her skirt. Why was she stressing so much over this? "You ok KP?"

"Yeah...Ron I have a question. Where do you see yourself a few years from now?" She looked back at Ron fixating on his large brown eyes as he stared back at her. Her mind temporarily flashed back to that unsure teenager in High School and compared it to the man she was currently sitting across from. He was just as goofy as before but now he was not only taller but much better built since she had been getting on his case. It had taken a few bribes to get him to willingly exercise with her and one of them had of course been the outfit she had worn while jogging. He was her mad dog after all but it wasn't just his physical state that had changed. She didn't know why but Ron seemed more confident then he had ever been in High School. He was mature and yet able to be childish when the time called for it. Of all the things about him his ability to now balance responsibility and yet have a good time might be one of his most attractive features. That was not to say that he didn't have other ones a bit lower then his head.

Tapping the table Kim noticed Ron had yet to reply as he looked at her in an interested manner. Biting on her lip Kim decided to break the silence before she lost herself on yet another trip down memory lane. "Well?"

"Why?" Ron's reply was quick and sure as he answered her. To say it threw her off was an understatement.

"Um...I...you know...why?" Kim nervously adjusted her hair before reaching into her skirt pocket fidgeting with the box she had in there.

"I figure I'll probably still be sitting across from you wandering what the heck is going on in that mind of yours. Of course if that's ok with you KP?" He had an easy smile on his face as he looked at her. One of the few negatives to Ron gaining self confidence in recent years was how easy it could throw Kim for a loop. It didn't help that when he smiled her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Yes. I mean marry me." With that she took the box out of her skirt pocket and thrust it directly at Ron looking at him through squinted eyes.

"I..." She could see the look of shock on Ron's face and the confused expression he was throwing in her direction. Suddenly remembering the proper form for this whole thing Kim got out of her chair and got down on one knee.

"I mean I love you Ron and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She held out the ring again a hopeful expression on her face. She could feel her heart racing rapidly as she held her breath waiting to see what Ron was going to say.

"I..." He continued to stare at her in shock before suddenly starting to laugh. Kim frowned in confusion looking up at him and felt a stab of panic at that. Laughter was not supposed to be one of the responses to this sort of thing. "You know it's supposed to be the guy doing this right KP?"

Kim's confusion quickly turned to annoyance at as she threw Ron one of her nastier glares. "So! Answer the question Ronald."

"Alright Kimberly I will." Reaching out he placed his hands over her outstretched hand a smile on his face. "Yes."

III.

Kim blushed as she looked herself in the mirror her hair still wet from the shower. Lifting up the wet strands of hair she wondered idly if she should try to style it in some special way or just leave it like usual. She doubted Ron would really notice but then again men really didn't know what they should like. It was up to a woman, especially the wife, to choose what the man should and should not like. It was the way of the word and the system had worked so far.

Kim sighed as she took the hair dryer to her hair deciding on the usual look. As she gently blew her hair dry she took a look at herself in the mirror as the wet towel currently covering her did little to hide her curves. Not that there was much there to curve. Kim despised admitting she was beaten in any area but as she looked at her chest she couldn't help but feel it was just way too small. Compared to the likes of Tara, who must be smuggling balloons under her sweater, Kim's own chest was woefully flat. Even at the age of twenty two they were just as small as they had been back in her teen years. In the end her best asset was her legs and she knew Ron went crazy over them. Looking over at the articles of clothing hanging up along the wall she smiled. She knew he'd go crazy about those.

With a grin on her face she reached out and lifted up the white piece of lingerie as she looked it over. It had been a gift given to her by the girls at her bachelorette party, which had been mild at best, and had earned a few giggles. She still couldn't help but blush at the advice they had given her on how to best keep Ron happy tonight. She couldn't see herself doing half of that stuff and wondered how the other girls did. Maybe Bonnie could with her Canadian boyfriend but the others doing that too just struck her as odd. Maybe Bonnie had been right in saying she was a little too tightly wound about this stuff. It had taken a few years for her to get over High School and befriend Bonnie once again. The girl could be fun to hang out with after all if you could manage to get her to withdraw the claws.

Kim hurriedly slipped on the outfit for tonight something she had only worn in her dreams. Most of which involved Ron even before they had officially hooked up. Now looking at the nightgown she couldn't help but wonder how she could wear it in front of Ron. It wasn't that it showed a lot of skin, it did but less then some of the bikinis she had worn, but it was the way it showed it. For a girl who never got past making out it was a little daunting to think her new husband would be seeing her in that outfit. What if he laughed? What if he didn't like the way she looked?

Taking a deep breath Kim calmed herself as she looked back in the mirror. "Possible this isn't a big deal. Just because this is the first time you and Ron will do anything like this isn't a reason to panic. Just because you have no experience and might end up as a big disappointment is no reason to panic. No reason at all." She laughed nervously as she smoothed out her outfit. She wondered if Ron was worrying about this as much. Probably not.

IV.

Ron was flipping through the television in relative boredom hitting all the classic channels. By mistake he didn't skip over one station quickly enough and was therefore forced to catch the tail end of a debate going on. He never could get into this political debates or the news for that matter. Too boring but hey when the conversation was about you or your loved ones you tend to notice.

"...and I think we can all agree with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable now married we can expect big things to come."

Ron blinked a little annoyed at that and he allowed a grin to come to his face when he saw the figure they had dragged onto the show. His black hair combed neatly sitting there in a military uniform it was obvious that he was on due to political pressure. "You mean Kim Stoppable correct?"

"Yes of course my mistake but what about the effects this marriage will have?" The host's annoying condescending voice made Ron want to hurl something at him. He couldn't imagine being in the same room as him.

"What effects? Their married big deal. The only thing I see happening is another future taxpayer getting introduced into the world. That's all." Ron blushed as his mind naturally brought up images related towards the production of said taxpayer.

Another person suddenly came onto the screen some woman whose blond hair stuck out in all directions. "Well I actually doubt that even that will occur after all we all know this is just a sham marriage. The rumors of Kim and Shego aren't just based off nothing after all." Ron frowned he was really sick of those rumors.

Apparently the one defender they had was on a similar line of thought. "You have got to be kidding me? She married the guy for God's sake and your all still on the whole Shego thing. The woman tries to kill her on a regular basis trust me there nothing there. I mean have any of you actually talked to the girl? Besides last I heard Shego was hooking up with some High School teacher. Villain rumors maybe but they tend to actually be pretty accurate." Ron tuned out the rest as he flipped the channel happy to leave it at that and not want to contemplate the horrible fate of that poor teacher. He shuddered at what a guy would be put through being with Shego. The woman was literally a time bomb waiting to go off at the slightest mention of weight gain.

His quest for something to distract him finally ended as he saw two of his favorite recent cartoon characters. The blond haired young man, a man among men he might add, was fighting some blond haired girl while the red headed heroine watched helplessly. Despite this the show was mostly a romantic comedy and he couldn't help but like the red headed girl in it. Besides it was a refreshing change for the man to be some figure from heaven granting wishes instead though he was personally hoping the creator went with the tried and true method of hooking the two up. They belonged together after all.

'You know most guys wouldn't watch cartoons on their wedding night.' Ron flinched as his inner voice brought him out of his happy fan boy state. Though his inner voice at times could be rude, very rude actually, it was also at times correct. This time around he knew it was also correct and quickly flipped off the T.V. The last thing he needed for his new wife to see is just how childish he still was. KP wouldn't appreciate that at all.

Speaking of KP he wondered what was taking her so long. What possibly could she be doing in there that it took this long to get clean? Ron had managed a five minute shower while Kim was still messing with their bags and for the life of him he was sure he could have made it even shorter. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever understand women and that was another problem. Could he actually handle himself tonight? His sum total of experience before Kim was a peck on a cheek and a few glances from the ladies. Compared to Kim he was sure he didn't know a thing.

Sighing he got up heading over to his wallet where he took out a simple package. It was on Felix suggestion that he might want to consider protection for tonight and it was also Felix that had filled his head with all that advice. He honestly had no idea his friend was that crazy though to be fair James and Fred, two guys he knew from work, had given similar advice. Running it through his head once again Ron couldn't possibly see himself actually keeping it straight. Was he supposed to go left, right, and left or was it the other way around? There were clear issues with tonight.

Taking a deep breath he attempted to calm himself remembering the advice his father gave him. 'Son you're going to mess up if you try to think too hard. Just do what your wife says and you'll be fine. Just remember don't think for God's sake.' His father was a wise man.

"Ron you ready?" Ron's head turned at the sound of his new wife voice and a nervous smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah Kim I'm ready." As soon as his mouth stopped moving, it just a quickly dropped to the floor. The reason was a simple one for it was at that moment his wife stepped out of the bathroom wearing a piece of white cloth. That was pretty much the only way to describe what she had on at the moment and he couldn't help the fact that he was currently gawking at her. From the giggle that erupted from her and the smile she shot his way he realized he had actually scored some points here.

"You like?" Kim's simple question was followed by a spin that sent both the outfit and her hair spinning slightly. Ron's brain at this point shut down and all he could do was simply nod. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ron watched as Kim walked over to him in a manner that would probably cause smoke to come out his ears as his already overworked brain took another hit but for the fact that the poor guy had already given up. Frankly it was the least important part of his body concerning tonight and at the moment it could take a break. When Kim only just continued to smile at him as she approached his brain seemed to wake up and go into default mode as he hastily went for the object of protection that Felix had given him. Holding it up he smiled at Kim who by this point was really close to him. Kim looked at his hand a frown on her face. "What's that for?"

"Um..." Kim's hand came out as Ron hesitated and liking the new course of action Ron just simply handed it over to her. It was always easier to let Kim sort these things out anyway. Kim only read it for a few seconds though before tossing it aside. Ron frankly couldn't care at this moment he had bigger things on his mind.

V.

Kim had to admit it was flattering the way Ron had acted when she left the bathroom. Any lingering doubt that he wouldn't like her outfit had been pretty much obliterated at the slack jawed look of shock he sent her way. She could get used to getting looks like that from him and she'd have to remember to store this outfit away for later use. Probably that later use wouldn't be too far off either.

Kim smiled as she ran her hand over her husband chest before leaning her head back raising herself up to kiss him gently on the lips. Her heart beat faster when Ron actually deepened the kiss past the gentle one she had intended. Not that she minded.

Breaking the kiss Kim smiled up at Ron a blush on her cheeks. "Little excited Ron?"

"You know it KP." Ron's grin had changed from one of just pure confused joy to one that spoke volumes of confidence. Kim found her heart beating even faster looking up at that smile before he leaned in again planting another kiss on her lips. This time she let him take control.

Like most newlywed couples this naturally soon led to the bed with Kim finding herself gently leaned back on top of it. She had to admit she couldn't fault Ron in any way for the amount of gentle understanding he was showing but again a bit of anxiety took her as she knew the moment of truth was near. Would Ron be disappointed and in his anguish run off into the arms of another woman? She could tolerate Yori, in a murderous rage sort of tolerate, if it came down to it but the image of Ron with that green skinned woman made her feel sick inside. She'd have to make sure she didn't screw this up.

These thoughts going through her mind Kim was a little surprised when Ron leaned over top of her again placing gentle but deep kisses on her. She sighed into his mouth as his hand started to roam over her as she floated on a cloud of bliss. As suddenly as it started though it ended with Ron looking back at her a nervous look in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

'Why'd he stop?' Kim frowned up at Ron a little annoyed to find him suddenly stopping when it suddenly hit her. The poor guy didn't know what to do next. She was sure it wasn't in a literal sense of course but more in the area that he didn't know how to carry out the next set of actions without somehow ticking her off or hurting her. Here she was worried about herself when she had forgotten that Ron had little to no experience either. Her little notebook had covered this if only she had remembered that vital lesson. It was a bad time to have left that notebook packed away in the suitcase with all its vital notes suddenly gone when she needed them. Well time to wing it.

Smiling she placed her hand on Ron's face moving up to gentle kiss him again as she smiled at him. "Mind taking the shirt off Ron?" Ron seemed to jump at the suggestion and Kim desperately suppressed a giggle at that. She loved this man and it was times like this she just came to love him even more. He truly was the only person in this world that could bring balance to her life. She knew if not for Ron she'd probably have ended up an arrogant and mean woman centered only on her own career. Ron was the best thing in her life and it was because of whom he was that she was in love with him. Then again it also helped she liked the view she saw and the smile he threw her as he leaned in again for another kiss.

VI.

Kim awoke to the feeling of a rather pleasantly warm body by her side. With a confused look she turned her face up wondering how she ended up next to someone but the memory of recent events hit her once again upon seeing Ron's content sleeping face. It would take a little while getting use to waking up next to Ron like this but she had a lifetime to learn it. With a content sigh she snuggled in closer to him letting his warmth soak into her. She was happy.

Nine months later a little girl name Katherine Lynn Stoppable would be introduced into the world. Of the first sounds she would hear would be a man she'd come to know well jumping into the air and yelling 'Booyah!'. The world would have another taxpayer soon but for now Kim just went back to sleep unaware of events to come. She was happy now and that was all that mattered.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Well this is one of those stories where I'm trying myself. I doubt this is one of my strong areas but I do like to try occasionally. Anyway hopefully I balanced both the events taking place and keeping this within decency standards. After all if you want that sort of stuff you'll have to go to other authors. I'll crack the jokes but I do have my lines as hard as it is to see them sometimes.

Anyway several points I'd like to cover on this. One of them being of course my choice in having Kim and Ron wait till their wedding night. Why did I do this? Because frankly very few authors seem to and I just happen to be old fashion enough to want to see a few more stories where they do. That's all in a nutshell but in the end a lot of my stories come from that. As for the rumors about Kim and Shego I put them in there for a reason. Sadly I forgot what that reason was and in the end decided to leave them in after the last editing process. They crack me up after all and some of it is the sad truth. Denial is a horrible thing after all. As for the other jokes you just got to give me some leeway on that one. Hopefully I wrote a nice romantic story and we can leave it at that. After all having turned Ron into a girl in the last story I kind of had to make it up to the poor guy.

I think that covers all the points I can remember anyway onto other issues. Well I keep coming up with one-shot ideas so I have no idea when I'll get around to updating my multi-chapter stories. I think though I'm keeping you all happy with these and in the end I wouldn't be able to write one of them up at the moment. The plot bunnies won't let me after all and instead insist I write stuff like this. Don't worry though I'll try to pound out some more updates soon and we'll all be happy.

Onto stuff not even related to KP I'll take this moment to rant. Bandai is evil and that sums up that rant. If any of you happen to be into Gundam and have seen the recent sorts they released you'd know why. Not only does Bandai ignore logic, common sense, and cannon facts with these sorts but they show the bad guys as good guys. The original creator made them the bad guys for a reason after all the Federation was the only democracy in the story while Zeon was a dictatorship. Not only that but they gassed innocent civilians, dropped massive structures on Earth killing half of humanity, and when Char took over set their mission objective to kill everyone on Earth. Why is it that Bandai and certain fans insist on showing them as cute and lovable? Might as well show the Nazis as cute and lovable. This goes down as a 'Bah!' rant for me. Stupid Bandai.

Anyway that done I hope you all enjoyed. Remember don't hesitate to drop a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Well off to sleep for me till the next story.

On a side note I recommend reading Molloy 'Freckles' it's a very good read and you'll enjoy it. Trust Surforst on this one after all when have I lead you wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or a little white nightgown. I could fix the latter but I don't think that's a very good idea.


End file.
